Fierce Beast-Fist Beast Arts
Fierce Beast-Fist Beast Arts '(激獣拳ビーストアーツ, ''Geki Jūken Bīsuto Ātsu) is a school of martial arts practiced by the Gekirangers. Those that practice Geki Jūken use a form of Qi within their bodies that manifests their passion for justice, called 'Geki '(激気（げき）, Fierce Qi), as their power source. There are three aspects of the Beast Arts that one can train under, referred as the Shin-Gi-Tai Beast Arts Triangle, which is Heart, Technique, and Body. The ultimate form of Geki is the 'Kageki '(過激気（かげき), Extreme Qi), which can manifest if the user mastered different aspects of the triangle and selflessly has the intent to protect others at mind. The sporting goods company SCRTC (スクラッチ, Sukuratchi, pronounced like the English word scratch) serves as a front for the martial arts school, specifically its Gekirangers. Gekirangers When transformed into the Gekirangers, the group says "Our blazing Geki is the proof of justice! Juken Sentai Gekiranger!" (燃え立つ激気は正義の証！獣拳戦隊ゲキレンジャー！, Moetatsu Gekiwa seigi no akashi! Jūken Sentai Gekirenjā!). When having transformed into the Super Gekirangers, the group says "Our boiling Kageki flows toward justice! Juken Sentai Gekiranger!" (たぎる過激気は正義の為に！獣拳戦隊ゲキレンジャー！, Tagiru Kageki wa seigi no tame ni! Jūken Sentai Gekirenjā!). Jan Kandou '''Jan Kandou/GekiRed (漢堂 ジャン／ゲキレッド,'' Kandō Jan/Geki Reddo'') practices the Fierce Beast Tiger-Fist '(激獣タイガー拳, ''Geki Jū Taigāken) style, though still a beginner, his main focus is on power and Hu Quan moves. He is a feral child who was raised by the tigers deep within the forest near the Beast Origin Village''' (獣源郷 Jūgenkyō). The son of Dan, Jyan was the sole surviving member of the nearby village that was destroyed by Long. Long had intended to kill Jan in order to prevent Rio from fighting him, since Rio would undoubtably see Jan as a potential rival since Dan is his father. But the pain of his mother's death before his eyes while holding on to dear life on the rapids blocked out his entire childhood memory prior to being raised in the wild. Because of his lineage, his senses have been sharply enhanced to feel qi like Sha-Fu, who scouted Jan as he personifies the "Body" (体, Tai, also pronounced as Karada) of the Beast Art Shin-Gi-Tai triangle: Resistance to most forms of pain. This selection is strengthened when Jan emits Geki while giving off a "Tiger's Roar" when the Akugata began to attack. Although at first he doesn't understand certain concepts or training, he eventually picks up and learns about it at a fairly high pace. He does not know very many common words so he sometimes describes things with words such as "niki-niki", "zowa-zowa", "waki-waki", his own personal "Jan-ish" language. As he was raised by animals, he doesn't know and has to learn about the "Heart" aspect of the Shin-Gi-Tai triangle. Jan is eventually labeled as Rio's rival after witnessing the display of power used to stop his own attack. He becomes Sharkie Chan's first student of the Fierce Beast Shark-Fist '(激獣シャーク拳, ''Geki Jū Shākuken) sword-fighting style. Though Jan possessed 'Kageki '(過激気), he is unable to fully use it in his first full-out fight with Rio after he kidnapped Sha-Fu to prove the Confrontation Beast Fist's dominance over the Fierce Beast Fist. Jan competes with Gorie Yen in a coin-stacking competition to improve his "Heart" to try to achieve control and Kageki, but he fails because when he tells Gorie that he practices Fierce Beast Fist to become stronger, Gorie says that Jan is no better than Rio for following a similar ideology. Yet, once Jan realizes that his reason is to fight in order to protect others, he is able to transform into '''Super GekiRed (スーパーゲキレッド, Sūpā Geki Reddo), using the Fierce Beast Gorilla-Fist '(激獣ゴリラ拳, ''Geki Jū Goriraken) style and is the "Extremely Unbreakable Body" (「過激にアンブレイカブル・ボディ」, Kageki ni Anbureikaburu Bodi). After the Gekirangers, Rio and Mele are exposed to SaiDain's Beast Power Bloom, Jan is the first among the Gekirangers to realize how much stronger they all have become, pushing back Maku by himself as well as utilizing the Kageki Hard Diamond technique by himself. At first, Jan decides that he can't fight anymore after learning the truth behind his relation to Rio and Dan, but learning more about his family with Sha-Fu's help enables yan to resume his role as a Gekiranger, making an enemy out of Long. He and Rio have their destined battle, with Jan the victor until he realizes that he is not really fighting Rio, but something else entirely. When Jan regains his memories, he vows to make Long pay for what he did to his friends and family, managing to beat sense into Rio and give him a path of his own as they both save Mele and join forces in fighting their mutual enemy. After Long's defeat, Jan invites both Rio and Mere to SCRTC, despite protests from both Ran and Retu. When both Rio and Mele decide to undergo the Fist Judgment to cleanse themselves of their sins while in the Confrontation Beast Hall, Jan tries to talk the both of them out of it in vain, learning later that Rio and Mele intended to die. In memory of Rio's final act, Jan wears the Fist Demons' Bracelet and vows to destroy Long once and for all. During the final battle, after being infused with Maku's Confrontation Chi, Jan is taken to an astral Confrontation Beast Hall along with Ran and Retsu, where they are met by Rio and Mele. It is there that Jan masters the 'Confrontation Beast Bear-Fist '(臨獣ベアー拳, Rinjū Beāken) style, unifying both Fierce and Confrontation Beast Fist styles. With his and the others' newfound skills, he goes on to defeat Long, sealing him in a small ball, which Jan keeps on his person to ensure that Long's power never falls into the wrong hands. He then leaves SCRTC to travel the world to find the next generation of Beast Fist fighters, saying his final farewells to his comrades. While teaching the Beast Fist to kids in Hong Kong, he runs into a boy who looks similar to Rio and decides to take him under his wing. Returning to Japan, Jan is ambushed by Nuchaku Banki before he, Ran, and Retu are trapped in the subspace before the Go-Ongers come to their aid. After his new friends lost their Engines, and being tricked into giving away the sealed Long, Jan helps Sōsuke train until he found his own Firece Ki before Long's is able to partially manifest. But with the revived Rio's aid, Long is defeated as Jan reaffirms their vow on the day Rio died to get stronger before the next time they meet. Ran Uzaki 'Ran Uzaki/GekiYellow '(宇崎 ラン／ゲキイエロー Uzaki Ran/''Geki Ierō'') is an employee of SCRTC and a '''Fierce Beast Cheetah-Fist (激獣チーター拳,'' Geki Jū Chītāken'') artist, using a combination of Wing Chun, speed and accuracy in her attacks. She was appointed by Sha-Fu as the Captain of the Gekirangers. Ran comes from a high-class family that owns a gym, recruited by Sha-Fu with her mother Reiko allowing Ran to join SCRTC until Ran was of age to undergo a marriage interview to ensure her future. At first, Ran wanted to resign from learning the Beast Arts because she didn't think she was good enough but Sha-Fu told her to think her actions through. She relies more in will than technique when fighting. Upright and cleanhanded, Ran will do things always the right way, being a fighter that gives the "Heart" (心, Shin, also pronounced as Kokoro) aspect of the Shin-Gi-Tai Beast Art triangle the highest place. She excels in speed, but her reluctance to care for the small details made her "Technique" very poor. From learning Master Elehung Gambo's Fierce Beast Elephant-Fist (激獣エレファント拳, Geki Jū Erefantoken) meteor hammer techniques, Ran became more loose and happy in the process. Ran competes with Master Michelle Peng in a skateboarding competition (tying at 100 points each) to improve her "Technique" to obtain Kageki. This training allows her to become''' Super GekiYellow''' (スーパーゲキイエロー, Sūpā Geki Ierō). As Super GekiYellow, she uses the Fierce Beast Penguin-Fist '(激獣ペンギン拳, ''Geki Jū Penginken) style and is the "Extremely Honest Heart" (「過激にオネスト・ハート」, "Kageki ni Onesuto Hāto"). During the final battle, Ran is infused with Kata's Confrontation Qi, and is then brought to an astral Confrontation Beast Hall to master the 'Confrontation Beast Hawk-Fist '(臨獣ホーク拳, Rinjū Hōkuken) style to seal Long. Three months after Long's defeat, she is seen alongside Retsu teaching Juken to young kids at SCRTC. After transforming into GekiYellow, Ran says, "Diligence day by day, refining my heart. 'Honest Heart,' GekiYellow!" (日々是精進、心を磨く 「オネスト・ハート」 ゲキイエロー！ Hibi kore shōjin, kokoro o migaku. "Onesuto Hāto," Geki Ierō!). After transforming into Super GekiYellow, Ran says, "'Extremely Honest Heart,' Super GekiYellow!" (「カゲキにオネスト・ハート」 スーパーゲキイエロー！ "Kageki ni Onesuto Hāto", Sūpā Geki Ierō!). Retsu Fukami '''Retsu Fukami/GekiBlue (深見 レツ／ゲキブルー Fukami Retsu/''Geki Burū'') is an employee of SCRTC and a Fierce Beast Jaguar-Fist (激獣ジャガー拳, Geki Jū Jagāken) practitioner, using Piguaquan techniques. He was a child when his older brother Gou was believed to have been killed by Rio. This event traumatized Retsu severely, to the point where years later he still possessed an utter hatred for Rio. He originally had a promising career in painting but took a break to learn the same fighting style as his older brother had to find the same motivation that it gave Gou, rather than out of revenge. Retsu is very intelligent but also selfish, doesn't take interest in others, and gives an impression of extreme coldness, although this changes as the series progresses. He believes that winning should be like a painting, complete and something that moves you. He sometimes mixes English when speaking. He learned of moving sensation of a trance when he mastered Bat Li's Fierce Beast Bat-Fist (激獣バット拳, Geki Jū Battoken) style. Of the core three Gekirangers, he represents "Technique" (技, Gi, also pronounced as Waza) of the Shin-Gi-Tai Beast Arts Triangle, putting perfection in first priority when training. His attention to beauty costs him stamina, making his "Body" his weakest point until he competed with Bion Biao in an endurance match (and emerges victorious) to obtain Kageki. This training allows him to become Super GekiBlue (スーパーゲキブルー, Sūpā Geki Burū). As Super Geki Blue, he uses the Fierce Beast Gazelle-Fist (激獣ガゼル拳, Geki Jū Gazeruken) style and is the "Extremely Fantastic Technique" (「過激にファンタスティック・テクニック」, Kageki ni Fantasutikku Tekunikku). During the final battle, Retsu is infused with Rageku's Rinki, and is then brought to an astral Confrontation Beast Hall to master the Confrontation Beast Jelly-Fist '(臨獣ジェリー拳, ''Rinjū Jerīken) style to seal Long. Three months after Long's defeat, he is seen alongside Ran teaching the Beast Fist to young kids at SCRTC. After transforming into GekiBlue, Retsu says, "The great blossom colored with technique. 'Fantastic Technique,' GekiBlue!" (技が彩る大輪の華 「ファンタスティック・テクニック」 ゲキブルー！, Waza ga irodoru tairin no hana. "Fantasutikku Tekunikku," Geki Burū!). After transforming into Super GekiBlue, Retsu says, "'Extremely Fantastic Technique,' Super Geki Blue!" (「カゲキにファンタスティック・テクニック」 スーパーゲキブルー！, "Kageki ni Fantasutikku Tekunikku," Sūpā Geki Burū!). Gou Fukami 'Gou Fukami/GekiViolet '(深見 ゴウ／ゲキバイオレット'' Fukami Gō''/''Geki Baioretto'', 22-49) is the fourth member of the Gekirangers and a Fierce Beast Wolf-Fist''' (激獣ウルフ拳, Geki Jū Urufuken) user, and was a student of the Beast Arts alongside Rio and Miki. He is Retsu's older brother, and very protective of his well-being since their parents died and they spent their childhood at a church. It was there that Gou forced Retsu to promise never to take on Juken before leaving to face Rio and would never be seen again. It was originally believed that Gou had been killed by Rio, but he used an forbidden Geki Waza in an attempt to defeat Rio as the Kensei had done to seal the Kenma long ago. But it failed and Gou has been wandering for fifteen years in his resulting werewolf form that he could not control or have any recollection of what he was doing around that time. Once regaining his human form, Gou was shocked to find the changes that occurred. He was also a bit vexed to find Retsu disobeyed him and took up Geki Jūken. Though he is of the Geki Jūken, Gou lacks a passion for justice and fights only for himself. This resulted in Gou mastering a personal and dangerous form of Geki that he developed himself, called Shigeki '(紫激気（しげき）, Violet Fierce Qi) as well as reinvent the Wolf-Fist into his personal Fukami-Style (深見流, ''Fukami-ryū), a form of the actual Wolf-Ken that uses Muay Thai fighting moves. However, Sha-Fu believed that Gou actually does have a passion for justice deep down, and gave him the GongChanger he commissioned specially for Gou to use. After much soul searching and cajoling by the others, he agrees to become GekiViolet and eventually overcome the beast within him thanks to Bae. However, Gou still desires to defeat Rio and prove himself as his rival, holding some animosity towards Jan, whom Rio sees as a rival, due to being the son of his mentor, Dan. But once he fails a second time to defeat Rio after mastering the strongest Geki Waza, Gou accepts that he can't be Rio's rival and glad to see him joining up with them in the fight again Long. During the final battle, Gou is amongst the other Fierce Beast-Fist warriors, including the Kensei, keeping Long at bay until Jan, Ran, and Retsu return and watches as they defeat Long and seals his powers. After the battle is over, Gou sets off on his own journey with Bae at his side to uncover what he did were as a werewolf. Jan meets him along the way and gives him a final farewell before the two go their separate ways. Using his Shigeki to a degree, Gou can summon GekiTiger and GekiJaguar and control GekiTohja Wolf on his own. After transforming into GekiViolet, Gou says "Excitement, my style, to the limit of my will! 'Iron Will,' Geki Violet!" (刺激、俺流、わが意を尽くす 「アイアン・ウィル」 ゲキバイオレット！'' Shigeki, ore ryū, waga i o tsukusu. "Aian Wiru," Geki Baioretto!''). Ken Hisatsu '''Ken Hisatsu/'GekiChopper' (久津 ケン／ゲキチョッパー, Hisatsu Ken/Geki Choppā, 27-49) is the fifth member of the Gekiranger team, colored white with orange accents in a suit that resembles a karate uniform. He is a prodigy who trained at the Beast Origin Village and mastered one of the oldest fighting styles in the Beast Arts: the 'Fierce Beast Rhinoceros-Ken '(激獣ライノセラス拳, Geki Jū Rainoserasuken) as a way to get over the pain of losing his mother at a young age. Ken was originally to aid Ran and Retsu, but he left to travel abroad since his Geki Changer was busted. Furthermore, he sold the SoZyuTo that Sha-Fu gave him for travelling money. He is a free spirit as well, not letting his own talents and family ties to the Fierce beast-Fist be all he's known for. Ken can utilize the 'Fierce Qi Hard Diamond '(激気研鑽, Geki Kensan), a genius karate technique in which he condenses his Geki into a diamond blade on his hand with which can cut through anything. He eventually manifested Kageki on Christmas Eve out of his passion for the holidays. He frequently uses the word "Ossu" (押忍), which is a term in karate meaning "patience with myself and others." He also uses "kenzan," an archaic Japanese word that means "Just arrived" and is also a pun on his name, Ken. Using the SoZyuTo, he can summon and control SaiDain/SaiDaiOh. His entire name is a pun onto itself: "Hisatsu ken" can also translate as "certain-kill fist," which Ken has plenty of pretty powerful finishers. During the final battle, Ken, alongside the other Fierce Beast-Fist users, including the Kensei, keep Long at bay until Jan, Ran, and Retsu return. He witnesses the three Gekirangers defeating Long and sealing his powers. After the battle is over, Ken returns to work at SCRTC Meisters. Jan meets up with Ken to say farewell one last time before setting off on his own journey. After transforming into GekiChopper, Ken says, "Refined ability, the future cut open by one's self. 'Amazing Ability,' Geki Chopper" (才を磨いて、己の未来を切り開く 「アメイジング・アビリティ」 ゲキチョッパー！, Sai o migaite, onore no mirai o kirihiraku. "Ameijingu Abiritī," Geki Choppā!). Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Locations